


nothing left to lose

by astrohonk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insane Wilbur Soot, Villain Wilbur Soot, What Have I Done, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, mild disassociation, sbi family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrohonk/pseuds/astrohonk
Summary: wilbur gets revived, but he hasn't changed much since his death
Kudos: 51





	nothing left to lose

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry for this i have not slept 
> 
> title from who are you really by mikky ekko

“You really thought that I forgot, Tommy?”

Wilbur’s voice dropped from its normal high, airy pitch. This wasn’t the ghost Tommy had gotten to know during exile, his tone was much more dark. Dangerous. He had the same tone, the same demeanor, as the president gone mad in the ravine. The man who had risked everything for his symphony, only to throw it all away.

Tommy gulped, his usual confidence gone as soon as he heard his voice. “Wilbur?” He finally managed to choke out, staring up at Wilbur in shock. “You thought I would just let everything go? That I would give up on my country so easily? Then again, you were always so gullible,” Wilbur rolled his eyes, pushing past Tommy to look over the ruins of L’Manburg. 

Wilbur suddenly cackled, “My L’manburg! You really did lose everything, didn’t you?” Tommy looked at him in horror, the monster his brother had become looking back at him in glee. Wilbur was a shell of himself, looking gaunt and pale from the lack of sunlight in the void. Tommy could barely breathe seeing his big brother, much less respond.

“It's so beautiful, isn’t it? So much better than it was under Schlatt’s rule, and I’m sure Tubbo wasn’t much better, was he?” Wilbur paced around, taking in the barren lands. “This is why you could never be president Tommy! A blown up L’Manburg is better than what would’ve happened to it under your rule.”

“Wil, this isn’t you,” Tommy pleaded, choking back a sob, “You’re Wilbur! My big brother, former president of L’manburg, what happened to you?” Wilbur paused in front of him, glancing down at him pitifully. Mockingly. 

“If this isn’t me, then who is it?”


End file.
